


Through Your Eyes I See

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Drinking, blind obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: A Seeing-Eye Clone for a blind Obi-Wan, and the people who love Obi-Wan realizing he needs help.There's a whole bunch of people who end up determined to make sure he feels loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misunderstandings are Born of Miscommunication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422803) by [Fic_Request_Blog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog). 
  * Inspired by [Staggering Is For Those With Nothing To Live Up To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310423) by [shiningjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningjedi/pseuds/shiningjedi). 
  * Inspired by [General Kenobi's hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597373) by [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy). 



> You can thank my brother for suggesting the idea of a seeing-eye clone.

 

“Vod, I want to make you a  _captain,_ ” Cody protested, amazed. “You'd be Skywalker's right hand.”

Rex gave a protracted shrug, the gesture helpless. “It doesn't have to make sense, Cody. I know I've only known him a few weeks, but I  _want_ to volunteer.”

“We can get him another anooba. I'm sure we—”

“General Kenobi's not going to be  _more_ willing to put a  _different_ one in battle when he insisted on leaving _his_ at home.”  
“It's a dead-end career,” Cody warned, knowing the argument was already lost.

Rex smiled, a strange, quiet glow. “I know.”

“Don't look so damn happy about it,” Cody muttered.

 

* * *

 

He'd seen the General in combat. Hair lit by a dying sun so it gleamed like gold aflame, a vision of destruction and salvation both as he unleashed himself against droids to save his men, his brother, his grand-Padawan, and any hapless civilians in the area.

He'd seen the man move an AT-TE with his mind, and tremendous burdens with his arm.

He'd seen Death itself in the unfocused, beautiful eyes—

And infinite compassion when he drew pain away from a wounded clone.

He'd seen him whisper peace into diplomatic arguments others thought hopeless. He'd seen him dance with such grace that it left politicians agape in stunned disbelief as the blind man displayed more skill than those with eyes possessed.

He'd seen him, exhausted, wounded, in a hopeless situation refusing to give up. Taking one agonized step after the other, renewing hope in those who'd lost it all, carrying a lost child on his back with the tenderness of a mother.

Rex had  _seen._

And now this creature stood quiet, expression peaceful, fingers resting so lightly in the crook of Rex's elbow, the pressure so gentle, almost dainty—

A hand he'd seen crush a droid's head, when he had no other option for saving a life. A hand he'd seen drive a lightsaber into monsters' hearts. A hand he'd seen clenched as Obi-Wan wept for the beings he'd failed to save.

_He's so many things, all at once._

Rex's gaze drifted from the fingers connecting him to Obi-Wan, allowing his eyes to find Obi-Wan's face. The calm sweetness around his mouth. An expression worn not by anger, but by smiles and grief.

_How can he, who has lost so much, turn his face to the sun and thank the Force for what he still has?_

Obi-Wan's head cocked, then turned to Rex. “What is it?” he whispered, eyes looking past him. “You are looking at me?”

“You can feel that?”  
“You never experience the feeling of being watched?”

“Sorry, Sir.”  
“...Master Kenobi?”

Rex's eyes darted back to the holo of the Chancellor, who now looked peeved. Rex felt just a little embarrassed.

Obi-Wan's head turned in the older man's direction, and a small smile graced his lips. “I'm sorry, I believe I missed that last bit. Would you do me the courtesy of repeating?”

Palpatine's lip curled, just a little. It both amused and annoyed Rex.

_Everyone can see his worth except for you._ Maybe Palpatine deserved a little ignoring.

_Yeah, Rex. That's not a safe thought._

“I am concerned about Anakin,” Palpatine explained again, his extremely worried tone lost in something that sounded more like strained patience. “He's always running ahead and throwing himself in danger's path, and with you unable to keep up, I worry, Master Kenobi. I begin to wonder if another Jedi could better his chances for survival. I know it would be dreadful for you to transfer to another part of the war, but shouldn't Anakin's needs come first?”

Rex frowned.  _You want to break up the Team?_

Obi-Wan smiled.

Rex had liked his smile before, but now that the beard was gone, he could see the dimples, see how young the Jedi looked, see the almost gentle expression. He fondly patted Rex's arm. “Thanks to the Captain, I am not so  _very_ far behind.” His light tone matched his unburdened smile.

This clearly was not the response Palpatine had expected— Rex either, for that matter.

_I'm not a captain._

 

* * *

 

It was after the call that Rex searched Obi-Wan's face and asked the question burdening him.

Obi-Wan smiled. “You've served with me for five months,” he explained. “I think it's time for a promotion. I don't want your career to suffer because of your generosity to me. The datawork's in, we are simply waiting for the confirmation it's been logged.”

Rex's heart stuttered.

Obi-Wan's fingers ghosted over his chest, and the Jedi chuckled. “That was gratifying.”  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“You deserve it, Captain.”

 

* * *

 

“Ever been to Naboo before, Sir?”

The battle over, the soldiers dismissed, General Skywalker busy, and Obi-Wan, staring off at nothing in silence.

Obi-Wan stirred, turned his head to Rex. “Once.”

“Feel good to be back?”  
“There is a place I would like to revisit. Could you help me locate the power generation complex? It's adjacent to this hangar. Giant doors. I just need you to make sure I don't walk off a walkway.”

“Sure.” Rex stepped away—

“Where are you going?” Obi-Wan asked, puzzled.

“To tell General Skywalker where we're headed. He's right over there.”

“He's speaking with the Senator, isn't he?”

“Yes.”

Obi-Wan gave a nod. “Let's not cut into the short time he has with her. I doubt he'll notice we've gone missing.”

It was an odd thing to say, but Rex returned, tucked Obi-Wan's hand into his elbow, and followed Obi-Wan's verbal instructions.

“So what's in this power generator?” Rex asked as they navigated spindly walkways.

_Thank the_ Force  _he didn't attempt this on his own!_ Rex shuddered at the thought. Yes, Obi-Wan's senses were  _good,_ but to risk it when there was no need...

“A memory.”  
“A good one?” Rex asked, though pretty sure the answer was  _yes._

Obi-Wan was silent for a long enough time that Rex began to wonder if he should have kept his mouth shut. Then the Jedi spoke, his voice quiet. “It's where my master entrusted to me the greatest gift he ever gave me.”  
_Ah._ Rex decided to wait and see, instead of asking questions.

Obi-Wan never spoke of his master.

_Why haven't I met him?_

Seeing how close Obi-Wan and Anakin were, he wondered if perhaps there had been a schism. Why else would Rex not even know the man's  _name_ ?

“Ray shields here, Sir.”  
They passed through three before they closed. Waiting for them to cycle through again, Rex felt the fingers on his arm tightening, just a little. He looked down at the calm face, saw just a hint of worry about the mouth.

They cleared another few shields, ended caught by the last one—

A little gasp escaped Obi-Wan, and he paled.

“Are you alright, General?”  
He gave a determined nod. “Yes. Thank you.”  
They stepped into the circular chamber, and Rex looked for anything that might be worth revisiting—

Obi-Wan stepped forward, drawing Rex after him instead of the other way around, and then he let go of the clone's arm and sank to the floor, reaching out a shaking hand to place the palm to the cold, smooth surface.

Obi-Wan's head bowed, and his eyes closed.

Rex politely looked away.

After a long moment, a mournful voice wafted up from where the Jedi huddled on the floor. “I need to get drunk.”  
Rex started at the unexpected statement. “Sir?”  
“It would be faster if you went and found something intoxicating than if we went together and came back. I'll wait for you.”

This was  _all_ kinds of  _not normal._

“Is everything alright, Sir?”  
“No. Nothing's been alright since that accursed day. Get me drunk enough and I might tell you.”

“I'll be right back.” There was no way in heck Rex was going to leave him  _alone_ like this, so as he moved to obey the command, he also commed Ahsoka and demanded she or Skywalker get down here.

The Commander didn't know where her master was, but she said she was on her way.

That was going to have to be good enough.

 

* * *

 

“Hey.” Ahsoka tried to sound casual, though the excuse  _I was walking by_ would be anything but believable given how much  _intentionality_ it took to reach this place without dying. “What are you doing down here?”  
She lowered herself to sit beside Obi-Wan, their backs to the curved wall.

“An evening of drunk self-pity, if I have my way. Otherwise, just self-pity.”  
Ahsoka squinted at him, baffled by how wretched he both looked and felt in the Force. “But we won. And the casualties were lower than they've ever been.”

For a long moment she wasn't sure he was going to elaborate.

And then, low spoken, “Can you imagine what it's like to lose a master, Ahsoka?”

“No. But Anakin knows.”

“Anakin.” The word was sorrowful. “Anakin has never loved me, Ahsoka. He used to fantasize about my death.” A heavy sigh escaped him.

_What?_

“I don't think he ever knew I knew. But he— he projected.” Eyelids blinked rapidly, trying to hold back evidence of pain and grief.

Ahsoka watched in growing horror.

“His anger is not that I went. It's that I came back.”

“That's not true!”

“I need to— I'm going to go now, Ahsoka. Sleep well.” He stood.

Ahsoka bolted to her feet. “I don't think so!” she protested. “You're not going over those walkways  _alone_ . Either I come with you, or you wait for Rex.”

“Wait for me for what?” Rex looked both suspicious and worried at the same time.

Obi-Wan's head turned in his direction. “Captain. I wish to retire to my quarters on the Negotiator.”

“I thought you wanted to stay here a while—?”

“I've changed my mind.” Obi-Wan reached out, and Rex guided his hand to the waiting elbow.

“Probably just as well. I decided I couldn't in good conscience bring you alcohol when you had to navigate narrow bridges with no hand-railings over a bottomless drop.”

“Good thing the only drop in my quarters should be from the chair to the floor.”

Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock.  _This needs to get fixed. And him passing out on the floor isn't going to fix it._

She didn't care  _what_ Skyguy was doing. There was nowhere he could hide from her, not for something this important.

 

* * *

 

“This had better be good, Ahsoka,” Anakin growled, his hair mussed and eyes glittering.

_You could at least try to be subtle. How can you think none of us know?_ “Master Obi-Wan thinks you don't love him.”

An ugly frown took over Anakin's face. “That self-focused bastard,” he muttered.

“What I don't get,” Ahsoka interrupted over the top of his grumbling, “is why he was in the generator, or why he's  _so_ sad. It's like a black hole of pain inside him. It was difficult to look at directly, it was so awful. He wanted Rex to help him get drunk. Master Obi-Wan doesn't  _do_ drunk, right? I've never even seen him tips—”

“ _Kark,_ ” Anakin yelped, leaping forward past Ahsoka and racing down the hall.

“...Master?”

But he was gone, clearly in Obi-Wan's direction—

_Oh, Master Kenobi, I hope I did the right thing._

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan had  _just now_ managed to pry the bottle from Rex's durasteel fingers, put his back to the clone and  _pushed_ and slid the man's feet across the floor until he could get the door closed, and then struggled with the sealed container until he finally managed to get the damn thing open.

He'd just lifted it to his lips when the door slammed open again and Anakin charged in. The bottle was swiped out of his hand before he even had a chance to taste the stuff.

“ _Anakin,_ ” he sighed.  _This_ had to be the  _one time_ Anakin could tear his eyes and hands away from Padmé? What kind of cruel cosmic joke was that? The one evening Obi-Wan should be able to count on being completely, utterly uninterrupted—

“Ahsoka says you think I don't love you.”  
And then the fight just died inside him. He was too sad and miserable to be put out anymore, and the tone of Anakin's voice, the fear there—

_No, no. I won't leave you._ “It's alright, Anakin,” he soothed. “I've always known.”

“What.”  
Not for the first time, Obi-Wan wished he could see his face. “I wasn't the master you wanted, and the man who... the man you did want is dead because of me.” The Force was sparkling with something awful, something horrified— “It's alright, Anakin. It's alright.”

Why was he so traumatized by this? Wasn't he  _hearing_ that Obi-Wan  _clearly_ didn't hold it against him—? He'd been alone for an eternity, why would Anakin think that  _today_ would be the point where he walked away and abandoned them all?

“Do you feel completely alone?” Anakin asked, voice low. Almost... something, but Obi-Wan couldn't decide whether it was aggressive or angry. “What about Rex?”  
A wave of incredible loneliness swept over Obi-Wan. “He's doing his job. His duty. And he does it well, and he is very kind to me. He brought me alcohol. Now please be just as thoughtful and release your hostage—”

“Ahsoka, then? She cried when she thought you were dead.”

The morbid humor Obi-Wan had attempted to seize slipped through his fingers, leaving him feeling as if he'd fallen flat on his face and broken his nose. A noise escaped him before he had a chance to stay it, a noise that sounded too much like mockery for Obi-Wan's comfort. No. He wasn't trying to make fun of  _Ahsoka,_ she was a precious heart, kind and— Obi-Wan needed to explain. “She hurt for  _you._ Not me. She wasn't grieving for me. She was grieving for what she thought it would do to you.”

 

* * *

 

He looked so earnest, so worried Anakin would assume he thought  _poorly_ of Ahsoka, completely  _missing_ the horrifying truth lurking in his words.

“You don't think  _anyone_ loves you?” Anakin's voice wasn't quite steady anymore.

Obi-Wan's own voice, thick with feeling, protested with a longsuffering, “Anakin _—_ ”

“No.  _No._ You don't believe anyone loves you.” The stunned discovery in Anakin's tone made Obi-Wan visibly cringe. “But  _Qui-Gon_ loved you!”

“Anakin, please don't,” Obi-Wan choked.

Realization dawned, cold and ugly. “You... don't even believe he loved you,” he breathed.  _How_ could his master  _think that—_

“Anakin,  _please._ ” Tears slipped down pale cheeks as Obi-Wan fought to keep his voice steady enough to be understood. “Naboo was difficult enough. And it's  _the_ day.” The word came out a sob. “So if you could please... just  _stop,_ and let me mourn in solitude, I would appreciate it.”

_I forgot._

Shame and horror hit Anakin like a tidal wave.  _He lost both master and sight on this day, and all I could think about was celebrating with my wife, while he sat in that cold reactor room and grieved._

_Dear Force, I'm an asshole._

Anakin held out the bottle again, allowing Obi-Wan's fingers to close over its neck. “Just a little,” the younger Jedi cautioned. “'Cause we're not done.”

Obi-Wan's expression froze into a mask of dread, and his definition of  _little_ might have been debatable. Anakin stole the bottle back, took a swig, and settled them both on the floor with their backs to the neatly-made bunk.

“You weren't trying to make me feel what you felt when Qui-Gon died, then? With the Rako Hardeen— _thing_ ?”  
Obi-Wan scoffed and filched the bottle. As he raised it to his lips he muttered, “I thought you'd be angry. Convince Dooku not to look at the sniper funny. Maybe because of it I'd survive the mission.”

_Didn't even cross his mind that_ I  _might be the one to kill “Rako Hardeen.” You just assumed I wouldn't be out for revenge. You assumed I'm better than I am._

“It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest,” Anakin said slowly, staring at the opposite wall, “torn in two, and then half thrown just out of reach and the other stuffed back in the wound, and then being told to just keep living.”

Obi-Wan nearly dropped the bottle, but Anakin caught it and took advantage of the fact it was in his possession again.

“I— I don't understand,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Me refusing to forgive you? That has nothing to do with you running an intricate undercover mission without me. It has everything to do with you gutted me because you don't  _know_ I  _love_ you.”

“I didn't— I never would have— dear  _ Force. _ ” Obi-Wan curled forward, head bowing and tears escaping in a silent stream.

“I know I say you're  _ like  _ my Dad. It's because I was scared to say it out loud. You  _ are  _ my Dad, Obi-Wan. And kark, you're like this other half of me that I can't survive without. And I think you know what it feels like to feel that way about someone.”  
A sob caught in Obi-Wan's throat. “I miss him every  _ day. _ ” And then he was weeping, and Anakin set the bottle on the floor so he could wrap his arms around his master's small, shuddering form.

“I get it,” Anakin rasped. “I get that pain. And I'm sorry you've had to live with it. I would take it from you if I could. I forgive you for what you did. Please, just...  _ know  _ I love you. Please don't ever doubt it again.”

Obi-Wan keened, not believing it even now, and pulled away, trying to reach for the bottle.

Anakin gave it a kick which tipped it over, spilling it all over the floor. “We don't need that kark,” he announced. “So I need you to stop drinking and start listening to me.”  
Obi-Wan gusted out a great sigh.

“As long as I live, you will never be alone.”

“Then why do I see an endless desert whenever I sleep?”

_ He's been dreaming too?  _ “I see fire. Feel it burning in my bones.”

Obi-Wan's head turned in his direction, the grim endurance fading a little in concern.

“I'm not sure we're going to survive this war,” Anakin found himself saying. “The longer we go, the stronger my feeling of dread.”

Obi-Wan gave a sober nod of agreement.

“And maybe— maybe it's okay.”  
Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow at him. “Words I never thought I would hear  _ you _ say.”

“I've had a really good life. You  _ gave  _ me a really good life,” Anakin murmured, watching as Obi-Wan's expression turned unsure of himself again. “And hell, if I have to go out earlier than dying of old age, I'd rather go out by your side than anywhere else.”

Obi-Wan's hand stretched out, searching for his hand. Anakin met it halfway, felt Obi-Wan's fingers squeeze tight around his palm.

“Meditate with me, Master,” Anakin whispered. “I want to show you what's in my heart.”  
After a moment's hesitation, Obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin scooted closer to him, and cuddled together, he let his mind relax and his shields drop.

_ Never feel unloved again. _

_Ever._

And Obi-Wan saw.

 

* * *

 

There had been yelling. He couldn't be blamed for healing  _ yelling. _

As the General said, he was good at doing his duty. Passing along information vital to his General's well-being was part of that duty.

The fact that the entire 212 th and 501 st now knew their General felt unloved was simply a matter of efficiency.

Oh, and the Commander knew too.

It had been late before Skywalker left Kenobi's room, whispering, “He's asleep.”

Rex nodded, slipping silently into the room and over to his bunk. Across the room he could see Obi-Wan slumped on his own bed, hair pulled back in a loose, messy tail, his body slack with exhaustion.

_ How do we make sure you feel loved? _

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The next morning Rex answered the door to find Wooley standing there with tea.

“Who is it?” Obi-Wan groaned, rubbing at his eyes.

“Tea,” Wooley cheerfully called.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he rolled to his feet, moving with surprising speed to the door. “Force bless you, Wooley,” he murmured as he seized a steaming cup to cradle between his hands.

The clone beamed, sent Rex a pointed glance, and traipsed off with a smug little bounce in his step.

Rex narrowed his eyes as he watched him leave.

“I'm late, aren't I?” Obi-Wan spoke up.

Rex grimaced. “Just a little. I didn't want to wake you.”

Obi-Wan gave a nod and bustled into the refresher, taking the tea with him. Minutes later, he stormed back out, dressed, and still with tea.

The Jedi sat down to buckle his boots, his hair hanging damp around his face.

“I can fix your hair for you, while you do that. Save a couple minutes.”

Obi-Wan looked surprised but shrugged. “Alright.”  
It didn't take much effort to detangle, and since Rex wasn't sure how to style long hair, he just twisted it back into a low tail. Done with his boots, Obi-Wan allowed himself to finish savoring his tea because of Rex's interference, and then he was up and out the door.

In the briefing room, Anakin greeted them with a worried smile, and a murmured, “How are you doing?” which clearly surprised its recipient.

“You caught me at a low point, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, lightly patting his arm. “I'm not poised on the brink of shattering. You can stop worrying now.”

Skywalker looked spectacularly unconvinced. “I meant what I showed you last night.”  
“I know.”

“Then why do you look the way you always do?”

A puzzled frown furrowed Obi-Wan's forehead. “How else should I look? And  _how_ do I 'always' look?”

“Tired and just a little sad.”  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened. “Oh.” His voice sounded small. “Oh.”

“One of these days I want to see you laugh. Not smile, not snicker, not chuckle, but  _laugh._ I'm going to see it happen.”

An almost comical expression of shock recrossed Obi-Wan's face. “I laugh.”

Rex shook his head.

“Don't I, Rex?” Obi-Wan asked, suddenly sounding unsure.

The forlorn need in Obi-Wan's voice punched Rex in the gut. “I don't see you when you're celebrating among members of your own rank, Sir. I'm sure it would be more appropriate to laugh in those contexts, so I have no doubt you refrain here to apply laughter there.”

Obi-Wan gave him a  _look._

_Oh, yeah. He definitely sees right through me._

Ah, well. His General didn't seem upset about it, so...

 

* * *

 

Wooley bringing tea in the mornings became routine, as did Rex combing Obi-Wan's hair so the Jedi didn't have to gulp down the tea faster than he deemed civilized.

Rex wasn't about to complain.

Echo, needing to feel he was helping in the mission to make their General know how desperately important he was to all of them, took it upon himself to research hair styles and provide Rex with detailed tutorials, images, and commentary.

It had been a long day, and Rex was almost as eager as Obi-Wan to reach their rooms and call it a night.

Neither had seen Ahsoka yet; she'd had to return to the Temple for mandatory catch-up classes that had kept her busy for several weeks.

Rex knew the General had intended on welcoming her back, but he'd reached his done point, and knew better than to keep pushing.

At least, that was the nice, edited version of what was happening.

Closer to reality, Rex knew where his done point was and steered him in the correct direction, and because Kenobi was so fripping tired, he couldn't fight back.

As they stepped into their cabin, Rex's gaze fell on a holodisc on the floor.

Their movement activated it.

_“I want to commend Padawan Kenobi for his bravery and kindness. His care for me when I was sick was compassionate and enduring. It was an unexpected weight for a child his age to have to bear, but he rose to the occasion and acquitted himself well. I think all of you would be proud of him, as am I.”_

Obi-Wan froze at the voice, his fingers digging into the armor of Rex's forearm.

Had he not been protected by the plasteel, there would have been scoremarks halfway to the bone.

The voice switched to Ahsoka's.  _“From a Council debrief, circa twenty-two years ago. The following is a personal message left for Knight Tahl, six years later, when Padawan Kenobi went missing during negotiations, and no word of him had been discovered for five days.”_

Obi-Wan was shaking. Rex eased him into the chair, but when he made a move to leave Obi-Wan privacy, the Jedi's hand whipped out, caught his wrist, refused to let him go.

So Rex returned to his side, and since he didn't know what else to do, placed a steadying hand on his Jedi's shoulder as they listened.

_“It's probably the middle of the night there. Force take it all... it's Qui-Gon. Again. I can't keep this up, Tahl. I'm losing my edge, I think I'm losing my_ mind.  _I don't know where else to look for him, I've spoken with_ every  _being who entered the castle that day, and I haven't found_ any  _leads._ ”

Silent tears slipped from Obi-Wan's eyes, the voice wounding him to the core.

Rex could hear utter desperation and worry in it, along with a desperate determination that was struggling on despite the growing hopelessness.

_“I needed a friendly voice, but you're not in. Figures. If anything has_ happened  _to him, Tahl... dear Force. All he has is me. I'm the adult in charge, I'm responsible for making sure he doesn't get randomly kidnapped! There's been no ransom demand, Tahl, and I'm afraid they're hurting him. There are so many terrible things they could be doing to him, and I can't_ function.  _I can't sleep, because it feels like I should be searching. But my efforts today may have failed in large part to the fact that I'm so sleep-deprived I can't remember my own name. I need to sleep. I_ have  _to sleep, if I'm going to help him, but what if he's dead already, Tahl? I_ love  _that boy._ ”

A quiet inhale of breath beside him, and a shudder had Rex blinking back tears of his own.  _Force bless the Commander._

_“Please comm me back. I can't think enough to figure out what to try next. I need help. Hell, I need you out here. Help me find my boy._ Please.  _Jinn out.”_

Rex's gaze fell to Obi-Wan's sobbing form, and soon he was on his knees, holding the other man close.

And then it was Ahsoka's voice again:  _“This was the last message recorded for Knight Tahl. She never erased it, because she died shortly thereafter. This disk contains two hours of clips of recordings that I was able to compile through research while here at the Temple. It spans most of Padawan Kenobi's years with his master._

_“We love you, Master Obi-Wan.”_

 

_* * *_

 

“I heard she put in over forty hours of research and archive diving in order to put that thing together,” a shiny gossiped.

“How are we ever going to outdo that?” Boil grumbled.

Waxer's face was locked in an expression of intense focus.

“You're not listening to me,” Boil complained. “You never listen to me.”

Waxer looked up, smug satisfaction stealing across his countenance. “Got it.”

“Got  _what_ ?”

“What we're going to do.”

“Is it better than a two-hour love letter from a General to his Commander-in-training?”

Waxer's smile widened. “Doesn't have to be. Just has to be very memorable.”

“I'm listening.”

“Remember how the General lit up with Numa?”

“ _...Yes...?_ ”

“Kids.” Waxer gave another satisfied nod. “Kids.”

 

* * *

 

“It's from my homeworld,” Depa explained.

Rex watched Obi-Wan hold the tea packets as if they were made of a precious mineral and might shatter in his hands. The delight sparkling in his eyes was real.

“Thank you, very much.”

Rex made eye-contact with Grey, and his brother gave a not-very-subtle nod, knowing Obi-Wan couldn't see it.

Rex wasn't particularly surprised that Cody had spoken to Grey, knowing Grey would pass the knowledge on to his Jedi.

Hell, when he'd told Cody, he knew it would likely end up passed to Ponds, Wolffe, Bly, Gree, anybody,  _everybody_ ...

_But_ he appreciated the fact that if anyone directly  _asked_ Rex, he could honestly deny having told them.

So far, he didn't think Obi-Wan had figured it out.

 

* * *

 

Hexaday evenings Skywalker began to drop by their cabin and spend an hour meditating with Obi-Wan.

The older Jedi had been suspicious at first, then resigned that Skywalker would soon run out of enthusiasm and invent ever more creative excuses to not show up...

But it didn't happen.

Instead, he turned up right on time, wrestling his mind into silence in order to blend, for a short time, two souls into one.

Rex saw the effect it had on his General. It took away some of the heaviness in his steps. He was quicker to smile. He would stand with his hand on Skywalker's shoulder, simply listening as Skywalker and Tano chatted, a quiet assurance in his face.

And Rex could see it changing Skywalker as well.

There were fewer moments when frantic insanity lit those blue eyes. He seemed less terrified of silence now, better able to endure quiet.

 

* * *

 

Quinlan Vos seemed to think Obi-Wan needed more physical contact, and there ensued such a flurry of hugs, slouching against his shoulder when sitting side-by-side, and resting his elbow on Obi-Wan's shoulder during briefings that it fairly bewildered the quieter General.

Plo Koon spent fifteen minutes alone with the General after a briefing, and afterwords, Obi-Wan looked both thoughtful and pleased. Rex wondered what the other Jedi had said.

Secura brought him music from her homeworld.

The next time they saw Yoda, he cooked Obi-Wan a stew especially for him.

Rex believed his General had never displayed a greater measure of courage than when he ate the whole bowl and smiled gratefully at the tiny green master who chuckled and seemed delighted over the whole experience.

The point may have been to make Obi-Wan feel loved, but Rex had a sneaking suspicion Obi-Wan had given more of that to Yoda than received it.

It was later when Yoda cornered Rex, catching the clone alone while Obi-Wan meditated with Anakin.

“Your hand, give me.”

Rex knelt down and obeyed, and Yoda carefully placed a braid of hair into his palm. “When alone he is, give this to Obi-Wan, you should.”

“It looks like a Padawan braid,” Rex observed.

Yoda gave a satisfied nod, but there was a wistful look in his eyes. “Qui-Gon Jinn's braid it is. Gave it to me long ago, he did. Warmed my heart through many sorrows it has. Time for a new home.”

“Are you sure?” Rex asked, reading how dear the object was to its owner.

Yoda closed Rex's fingers over the braid. “The memories I still have. Go away with this symbol, they do not. Need this more, he does. And dear to me Obi-Wan is.  _More_ dear.”

Rex gave a silent nod.

He passed Skywalker on the man's way out, and received a friendly nod of recognition.

Slipping into the room, Rex found Obi-Wan lying on the floor, smiling up at the ceiling.

“Sir? I have a gift from Yoda.”  
Obi-Wan sat up, a rueful grimace on his face. “I hope it's more palatable than the last one. I fear my digestion can only handle so much at once—”

Rex draped the hair over his hand.

Obi-Wan's face went blank, then grieved, then he was clutching the braid close. He lifted it to brush against his cheek, inhaled beside it, then wrapped it carefully around his knuckles.

A single tear escaped his corralling eyelashes. “Is he gone?”

“He left a good half hour ago.”

Obi-Wan gave a nod. “Damn him.”  
Rex felt startled by Obi-Wan's response. Sensing it, Obi-Wan gave a faint smile.

“This is no trinket. It's quite a large part of his heart, and there is no way I can accept it. He knows that. It's why he didn't give it to me himself and then ran away.”

“Seems to me, Sir, that he wants you to keep it.”

“I can't—”

“If not forever, then at least for a time. A time when he needs it more than you.”

Obi-Wan's hand rose unconsciously to his mouth, pressing his lips to the braid.

The next time they crossed paths with Yoda, Rex noted that Obi-Wan did not return the braid. Instead, he squeezed the old one's hand tight, and pressed a kiss to the wrinkled head that left ancient eyes sparkling and ears lifting in quiet pleasure.

 

* * *

 

Whenever they ran into Windu these days, the grim Jedi always managed to carve out a couple dozen minutes to spar with Obi-Wan, the two of them captivating whatever audience managed to be lucky enough to realize what was going to happen ahead of time.

They were magnificent together, and even Skywalker would get distracted from whatever he'd felt to be important in that moment, watching with barely-concealed wonder and pride.

That pride wasn't concealed at  _all_ amongst the clones.

That was their Jedi holding his own against  _the best_ swordsman in the known galaxy.

And it was a low-murmured comment from Windu— too low for those watching to hear, that had Obi-Wan laughing one day, eyes sparkling, teeth revealed—

Skywalker dropped the droid part he'd been holding, and then his hand shot out to shake the shoulder of the clone standing closest to him. Fives ended up with his teeth rattled. “Tell me you just saw that. That I'm not seeing things.”

“I saw the General laugh?”  
“Yeah, but did you see his  _teeth_ ?”

“They seem like normal teeth, Sir.”

Anakin stopped shaking him, instead, staring at his former master. And then his jaw dropped. “Is  _Windu_ smiling?!”

“Looks like it, Sir,” Fives somehow managed to speak around being shaken again.

Echo intervened to save his brother by offering up a holodisc so that Anakin could record the event, holding it in a place where Anakin would have to let go of Fives' shoulder to reach the offered object with any form of convenience.

Skywalker, oblivious to the rescue, fell for the bait, not seeing Fives put a generous space between himself and his general just in case anything else earthshattering took place during the rest of the sparring match.

 

* * *

 

The first time Rex found Cody playing dejarik with Obi-Wan, he was surprised.

It was just another one of those things that became routine.

So was finding Obi-Wan and Kix curled up side-by-side on a grassy hill, Kix describing the sunset after a long day's fighting. Who knew their medic could speak with such poetic rhythm?

Senator Amidala took to throwing parties, to which she invited both the Skywalker-Kenobi-Tano team,  _and_ a certain Duchess of Mandalore. It took Rex just  _one_ of those parties to realize Obi-Wan thought the sun shone out of her eyes. At about the same time, he discovered Satine Kryze thought just as highly of him.

Rex began to invent little excuses to take his presence away when the two were nearby, formally asking the Duchess to assist Obi-Wan while he was away, then scampering off to hide behind a pillar or shrubbery so he could be out of sight while Obi-Wan lightly rested his hand in the crook of her elbow, allowing her to lead him down paths, murmuring to one another, and their low laughs mingling.

Rex knew he wasn't the only one who enjoyed watching them in between eating canapes. He'd seen Skywalker and Amidala doing the exact same thing, only  _whispering_ commentary to one another at the same time.

Compared to that? Rex didn't think what  _he_ did was particularly out of line.

 

* * *

 

It was on a nasty desert planet that Waxer's plan came to fruition.

They'd brought Skywalker here on Jedi business, and, hand on Rex's arm, Obi-Wan strolled through one of the marketplaces, simply taking in the sounds and smells.

“They sparkle so brightly in the Force,” Obi-Wan spoke up.

Rex appreciated the small smile that lit Obi-Wan's face. “What do you look like in the Force, Sir?”

“Not much,” Obi-Wan replied cheerfully. “A blip.”

And then a dozen children were racing towards them, shouting, “General! General! General!”  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened comically and he froze as little ones stormed his legs, hugging as much of his knees as they could manage.

“Hello,” Obi-Wan said, clearly confused. “What—” And then his head snapped up to point down the street, a stunned expression on his face.

Rex followed the gesture, found a small boy standing there, his gaze staring off into the distance in a way that was very familiar to Rex, only this child's eyes were pale.

He shuffled forward, aiming for Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's hands, lightly caressing heads around him, reached out in the child's direction, and he took several steps to meet the silent one, the others swirling in his wake and chattering to one another.

Obi-Wan crouched, still holding out one hand.

The boy edged closer, a thoughtful look on his face. And then he reached out and placed his palm against Obi-Wan's.

Rex's eyebrow arched.  _Force stuff,_ he decided.

For a long moment silence wrapped around the two, as if the entire universe had fallen away.

“Now I know why I came to market today,” the boy said, voice quiet, pulling his hand away.

“Why is that?” Obi-Wan asked, voice just as quiet.

“To see this light. You are like a star in the sky.”

“And you are like a sun,” Obi-Wan murmured. “What is your name?”

“Chirrut.”  
“Do you live at the Jedha Temple, Chirrut?”

“Yes.” Chirrut reached out, ghosted fingers lightly over Obi-Wan's face. “So that's what you look like.”

“May I?”

“Sure.”  
Obi-Wan's fingers lightly brushed the child's features. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Chirrut beat him to it.

“I'm supposed to tell you that love surrounds you.”

Obi-Wan's hand fell back and his head lifted in surprise. “Who told you to say that?”

“The Force did. You love so many, and so many love you.”

“Do I? Do they?”

Chirrut nodded, a smile lighting his face up like a dawn. “It's all over you, but you stay sad. Why?”  
“I don't know,” Obi-Wan countered. “Why do I?”  
“Because you see with your ears and fingers, and not with your heart.”

“How does one see with their heart?”

A beautiful smile crossed Chirrut's face, and he leaned closer as he whispered, “By listening.”

And then he darted off into the crowds, gone in an eyeblink.

Rex caught sight of Waxer and Boil crouched behind a fruit stand, exchanging confused glances.

“Alright, Waxer,” Obi-Wan called, standing up. “I suppose you and Boil are the ones behind this?”

“Ahhh... Sir!” Waxer blurted. The two jumped up and instinctively saluted. “We bribed the kids to come over and say hi and be really adorable. We didn't know that one kid was Force strong, Sir.”

“But you told him to say that?”

“...No, Sir?”

Obi-Wan seemed just a little shaken at that. He turned around, seeking Rex. “Captain?”

“Never seen the kid before in my life, Sir. I think maybe he meant what he said.”

“About the  _Force_ telling him to tell me all that?”  
Rex shrugged. “Might be a good chance to show Skywalker how listening's done.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at him.

“Since you're always telling him he should listen more.”

“Difficult to see the harm in that. Sir,” Waxer added helpfully.

Obi-Wan blew a small laugh through his nose. “Is that so.”

But nothing about him seemed to change.

They'd reached the Resolute and were walking through its halls when Obi-Wan's footsteps faltered, then slowed—

“I— I see  _me_ ,” he gasped. “That's how  _you_ see me?”

Rex paused. “Sir?”  
“I—” Obi-Wan's fingers tightened around his elbow. “Anakin, and Ahsoka, and Cody, and all the brothers— you see me all  _wrong—_ I'm not the person you think I am—”

“Or maybe it's time to let us do the seeing for a little while, Sir.”  
“I would become frightfully arrogant!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Rex smirked. “I doubt that, General. But was the kid right? Are you surrounded by people who love you?”

Sudden, happy tears blurred Obi-Wan's eyes.

“Yes. Yes, I am,” he whispered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of a clones telling clones and those clones telling their Jedi another Jedi needs emotional support is something  
>  "Staggering Is For Those With Nothing To Live Up To" by shiningjedi introduced me to. Thank you, m'dear!
> 
> Also: I absolutely messed with Chirrut's official backstory and his age, because for this story I had an image in my head of Little Chirrut being an adorable child, and I was not about to let it go for something as paltry as facts.
> 
> Also, this Obi-Wan has a cleanshaven face because he can't see to trim the beard, but he can shave by feel. He had one for a while, then got tired of someone else taking care of it and cut it off. And everyone was secretly delighted.
> 
> One last thing: Is this Rex in love with Obi-Wan? I suspect he might be, and that he is also asexual and comfortable with the idea of Obi-Wan being in love with Satine. It wasn't something I planned, but that seems to be how I wrote it. If I'd had brain sparkles for more than the two chapters, I might have gone on to demonstrate that a bit more clearly.


End file.
